Unexpected Proposal (OS)
by Emma Ro
Summary: Edward, Bella, Jasper smut. All-human. Threesome. REPOST


I own nothing Twilight related, sad I know. L That honor belongs to the amazing S.M. I do however own a perverted mind that makes me think up these lovely scenarios. Enjoy!

Thank you to my amazingly beautiful friends, Frankielynn for prereading, and AJasperforMe for betaing. I love you both!

* * *

**Unexpected Proposal**

Bella walked across the room, her high heels clicking loudly over the hard wood floor. She couldn't believe she was doing this; it was so unlike her. She never had sex with two men, let alone strange men. And they wanted her to dominate them.

She took the key-card they had slipped her and inserted it into the door slot; the light flashed green. Bella turned the handle and pushed the door open. She searched the room, looking around for anything out of the ordinary. Looking for proof that she shouldn't be here. The men weren't back yet. They said they were going to go to have a drink in the bar then they'd meet her up in their room.

Bella started getting ready, stripping out of the long coat she had been wearing. She pulled her long hair into its signature pony tail and waited. She didn't have long to wait. After only about five minutes, Bella could hear voices outside of the door. She stood and waited, trying to look as dominate as possible.

The men walked in, staring straight at her. Bella raised her eyebrow slightly as they stared. "Did I tell you that you could look at me?"

They averted their eyes quickly. She looked over their appearances for a few minutes after the door was closed. Walking around them, she took in the blonde hair on one and the copper on the other. The first man, Jasper, was just over six feet tall; he was slim, built much like a swimmer. He was an overly confidant man. He was the one that came up to her in the hotel bar, asking for this night. Edward was only slightly shorter than Jasper; he was also slightly stockier but still in good shape.

They were both wearing their full suits, ties loosened and the top two buttons of their shirts undone.

"Come to me," Bella commanded.

They walked toward her, both stopping just inches in front of her, heads still looking down at the floor.

"Take off your suit jackets and ties, then hand them to me."

They did as Bella commanded. She threw each of their jackets on the chair in the corner before taking the ties and setting them close for later.

"Both of you sit on the bed and watch me closely."

When they were settled, Bella reached around to the back of her cocktail dress, lowering the zipper. She watched as their eyes wandered the flesh being exposed by the dress sliding down her skin. She reached around again, unclasping her bra and taking it off as well.

Bella grabbed the ties from behind her and walked to Jasper; she took his tie, wrapping it around his head, covering his eyes and tying it tightly, then walking over to Edward and doing the same.

"Jasper, get up." He did as she commanded. Bella moved back toward Edward, who was still sitting on the edge of the bed. She grabbed Jasper's hand as she backed up, pulling him with her.

Bella wrapped her arm around Jasper's head, pulling him into a kiss as she felt Edward's hands on her body. They roamed up her back and around to her front. He cupped her breasts in his hands, squeezing lightly before tugging on her nipples, getting them hard. Jasper moved to her neck, licking and sucking his way down to her breasts.

She felt Edward's hands enter her lace boy-short panties, pulling them away from her body, letting his fingers explore. Jasper's hand found its way to her panties as well; together they started pulling them down. Bella was so worked up that when someone's fingers entered her tight core, she almost lost it and came. The fingers were pumping in and out of her quickly, working her over. She could feel her juices dripping down her lips and the fingers working so furiously within.

All of a sudden, Bella felt another set of fingers down at her pussy lips. She felt them collecting her juices and spreading them back to her puckered hole. She tensed momentarily before letting herself relax. Her moans were coming quickly, and her breath was trembling. When the finger that had been massaging her asshole pushed in slightly, she squealed with pleasure. The hand worked her, adding another finger each time until Bella was ready to take a hard cock inside of her.

"Take off your clothes now." Bella commanded again, remembering it was her role to be in charge.

When they were both stripped down to nothing, she slowly backed up to Edward again, holding his huge, hard cock up as she lowered herself down, letting him fill her ass.

"Oh, God." Bella cried as he passed the tight ring. His own grunts and groans almost drowning her out.

When she had him fully sheathed within her, Bella spread her legs wide, putting them on either side of Edward's, planting her feet on the bed.

"Jasper, come here." He held out a hand to her, silently asking her to guide him where she wanted him.

Bella took his hand, pulling him in between Edward's legs. She took a hold of his cock, guiding him to her soaking wet core. He pushed himself in slowly, letting her get used to the feeling of two cocks inside of her.

"Ahhhh. So full."

"God, you're so fucking tight." Jasper said, slowly starting to pull out.

It took a few minutes, but soon they had a rhythm. One pulling out while the other pushed in; back and forth, harder, faster. The moans and grunts were getting louder; the sound of skin slapping against each other grew frantic. They lost their perfect rhythm as they neared their releases.

Edward removed one of his hands from her hips, moving it around to her clit, rubbing on it furiously. It took only a second once he started before Bella flew over the edge. The contractions of her pussy walls and her tight ass, sent both Jasper and Edward over the edge, letting their cum flood her body.


End file.
